Day 04161 (11-28-1998) 1998-332
Mikey-Mini Episode Number: 4161 Production Number: 1998 - 332 Date: Saturday, November 28, 1998 Sponsors: B, P, 10 Mikey-Mini Year: 1998 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The word OPEN is spelled out in jack-in-the-boxes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Wegman's dogs: Rub-a-Dub-Dub |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pocahontas sings "Where Do I Go From Here" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids play bongo drums loud and soft. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Small letter b (ball/bat) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash Kermit interviews a bird who sings about how her parents still love her even though they don't live together anymore (though it is not directly stated whether her parents are divorced or separated). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B is for bear, bicycle, bump, branch and bee. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy narrates a poem about how he met Eleanor, the monster under his bed. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & Two Kids sing "It's Halloween Night Tonight" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for Beard (poem by Edward Lear) Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphaquest: B |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Building a dog house is easy if you have a ruler. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Monsters in Day Care: Herry asks Eugene and Karin to sing "I'm a Little Teapot". Then he goes to Monster Day Care, and demonstrates his new skill. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby turtles swim around. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A lizard sings about how she likes to be "Above it All", as well as below. Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop must take 10 terriers for a walk. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Peacock Music by Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Phil Harmonic introduces Charmin', who performs an opera about the fax machine. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two dogs wait at a bus stop for a long time while the red dog talks endlessly about short and long. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P for Penguin Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid jungle explorers sight a wild letter P. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ten brightly-beaked birds land on a statue. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Stella The Story-Teller Narrates "Moo Moo, Cluck Cluck, Tweet Tweet Tweet" with the stuffed animals. They are Cow, Chicken & Bird which is followed by Min in the story |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cecille sings “Up Down, In Out, Over and Under.” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Mad Painter #10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids & The Clowns sings "Polly Wolly Doodle" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: TAXI |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gina and Maria sing "The Word is "No"." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for butterfly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P for party, picture and puzzle. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P-Pyramid |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In Search of Fish - Wolfgang the Seal tries to look for fish at the New York Aquarium. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Three girls do a "One Potato" rhyme. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A letter "P" sits on an island before a rotating sunset. The ridges of the letter "P" moves along the letter and flash in different colors |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song: "A Number 10 from Tennessee" Artist: Gene Barretta |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for ball, bat, base and baseball |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B / b candles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Goofy & The Kids sing "Chicken Hips & Lizard Lips" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P is for Puddle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ten Turtles Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Guy Smiley hosts a dinner for all things that begin with the sound SH. Guests include a shirt, a shrieking shovel, a shepherd, and a shark. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting 10 shells |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sing "I'm A Big Boy Now" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P for Planet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Shadow puppet horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P is for Pillow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Zoe, Prairie Dawn, Rosita and Betty Lou sing "Girl of the World." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P Words (including parachute and plug) |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:1998 Episode Guide